In semiconductor devices in which the IGBT (insulated gate bipolar transistor), power MOS transistor, and other power elements are sealed, connectors for connecting the electrodes and the electrode terminals of the power elements, connectors for connecting the electrodes of a power element to the electrodes of another power element, etc. are often used. Semiconductor devices requiring such connectors are widely adopted in power applications in homes and industry. In recent years, there has been a high demand for power elements with higher current and higher voltage rating.
For the power element, in order to have a high current flow, the electrode area is increased and the connector area is made larger, but resulting internal stresses lead to degradation in the reliability of the semiconductor device. This is undesirable. Also, the yield becomes lower in the assembly operation. This is also undesired.